


The King and His General

by kangseungyoonscap



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drabble, Winner, i wrote this instead of studying for my anatomy exam, i'm sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangseungyoonscap/pseuds/kangseungyoonscap
Summary: "I must've saved the country in my past life!" He exclaims."You did."





	The King and His General

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is flawed but please bear with me. English isn't my first language so feel free to point out any mistakes. 
> 
> And please tell me what you think about this, too. Thank you.

He jumped joyously, happiness evident on his handsome face as he clasped the hands of the man in front of him.

 

Seungyoon's dark eyes stared at him, full lips curving up into smile and cheeks becoming rosy because of the cold. Or maybe because Mino is holding his hands.

Mino could not believe his luck. It keeps on coming, pouring and even though it is selfish of him to think of this, he wishes that it won't stop.

 

"Oh, god, this is amazing!" Mino exclaims at his dear friend. "I must've saved a country in my past life!"

 

"You did."

 

There was a pause. And an awkward chuckle followed.

 

Mino thinks that he is just joking but he somehow still felt the weight of those words. But Seungyoon meant it. But he also knows that Mino does not remember it.

 

For he is the only one who knows. That in their past life, Mino was a great general. And Seungyoon was his beloved king.

 

 

Seungyoon was the ruler of their kingdom and Mino was the one who protected him.

 

And Mino saved his life in exchange of his own. So that their nation's king remained unharmed, and safe... even when he took an arrow right to his chest.

 

He did save a country in his past life. For he saved the king. And he saved the love of his life. But Mino does not know, does not remember.

 

 

Mino just shoots him a confused look but did not bother asking what he meant by that. Because Mino knows that sometimes, he says the strangest things.

 

He is weird, yes. But beautiful, too.

 

Seungyoon lets out a small laugh instead, hinted with sadness and pain, but Mino is too happy to notice that tiny detail.

 

He doesn't mind, though. It's better this way. It's better if he's the only one who remembers.

 

It's better if he's the only one who knows how great of a man Mino was in their past life.

  
It's better if he's the only one who knows all the battles they faced, the scars they got, whether the enemy was from outside the kingdom walls or it's their stubborn hearts.

 

It's better if he's the only one who knows that Mino loved him and he loved him back, even when Mino was his general and he was the king.

 

 

So Seungyoon just smiled. It's better this way. Because at least, Mino is alive.

**Author's Note:**

> First time to actually finish something even tho it's short. Lol. It's 3:12 am when I finished writing this and I have an exam in 4 hours. Yes, I am stressed. I miss Winner too. 
> 
> Still, thank you for reading!
> 
> This is for my beloved Innercircle sisters: E, T, and M. I hope they never find this tho. This is too embarrassing *hides in a corner*


End file.
